The present application relates generally to the field of shower doors. More specifically, the present application relates to an elevated track for a shower door with a guide to control movement of the shower door.
Shower doors serve to prevent water damage and form a barrier to contain a shower area within a bathroom. The contained shower area prevents water from spraying out or discharging into the remainder of the bathroom. The contained shower area further prevents water from accumulating on the floors of the bathroom.
In some showers, shower doors are positioned in track systems to control movement of the shower doors. Such shower track systems are generally used in assemblies including multiple doors.
The track systems of some showers permit water to accumulate, leading to stagnant water and bacteria. Additionally, dirt and debris may accumulate in the tracks of the track systems. Further, such track systems may not be aesthetically pleasing to a user.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that provides an aesthetically pleasing track system to guide shower doors while permitting water to flow freely underneath the tracks.